


Mechanical Seal

by Pantsless_Ghost



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Arthur is a huge baby seal, Gen, Seal Arthur, Selkie - Freeform, Selkie AU, Selkie Arthur, and more characters, msa - Freeform, msa au, mystery skulls - Freeform, mystery skulls animated - Freeform, probably add more tags later, seal - Freeform, toddler Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantsless_Ghost/pseuds/Pantsless_Ghost
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles in which Arthur Kingsmen is a selkie.





	Mechanical Seal

Arthur was three when he found the pelt in a chest in the basement. He didn't understand the tears that came to his mother's eyes when he toddled over to where she was putting away boxes of his old baby clothes to show off his find, but concern about why his mother was crying soon turned into delighted squeals as she scooped him up and blew rasberries on his chubby little belly, calling him her smart little pup.

Arthur didn't understand why his mother had to leave, whimpering softly as he tugged on her skirts like he could drag her back through the gate. She smiled softly, sadly, as she kissed his forehead and told him in that sweet voice of hers that she didn't want to leave him, but that he was too tiny right now, that his pelt wasn't fully grown in yet. She whispered a soft promise to return when he was ready, before she flung her pelt around her shoulders and the seal disappeared into the waves that lapped the beach.

* * *

When his Father returned, Arthur was still sitting on the beach where his father had left him, thumb in his mouth as he waited patiently for her to return. When he was picked up and asked where his mother was, being carried towards the house, he babbled softly about mama turning into a seal and swimming away. His father was furious.

* * *

Arthur's father blamed him for his mother leaving. For finding the pelt and returning it to her, for not begging her harder to stay. He became cold towards the child, harsh words and rough hands. His uncle suspected mistreatment as the excitable, outgoing toddler withdrew into himself, jumping at every little noise, frightened of his own shadow, frightened of his father's raised voice. But there was nothing he could do as the child seemed to seek comfort in the sea, only relaxing into his old self as he splashed in the shallows.

* * *

When the first bruise appeared on Arthur's face, his father was found washed up on the beach, mysteriously drowned with kelp knotted around his throat and limbs, binding arms and legs tight.

No one believed the small child when he said the seal woman had dragged his father screaming into the sea.


End file.
